My Favorite Seiyuu
by gete-virus
Summary: penasaran? lgsg cek aja Warning! Lime. SasuHina. for Sasuke birthday . DLDR! RnR?


**Hi mina-san! Author balik lagi dgn new story, hari ini special Ulang tahunnya Sasuke yaa3 hope y'all enjoy the story**

 **Warning : Typo(s), SasuHina pair, OOC, AU, Plot gaje, mature content. DLDR! ASEM ENTAHLAH(?), LIME**

 **Summary: Teme, aku punya cd bagus/ini pati gara-gara cd dobe/Uchiha-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?/Mendesahlah,Hinata**

 **MY FAVORITE SEIYUU**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

 **NO FLAME**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu di Konoha Gakuen semua terasa berjalan normal, seperti Kiba yang masih sembunyi-sembunyi member makan anjing yang ia sembunyikan di belakang sekoloah, sepeti Temari yang sudah mengomeli Shikamaru karena kemalasannya dan juga seperti Naruto yang asyik menunjukkan cd hentai terbaru miliknya.

"Oi, Teme bagaimana cd yang kemarin aku pinjamkan?" Naruto duduk disamping sahabatnya "Hn,bagus"

"Eeeh? Hanya bagus? Masa tidak sampai membuatmu mastrubasi?"

"Huh, lagi lagi kau mengobrol tentang itu Naruto" Chouji mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil memakan keripik kentang yang ia beli pagi-pagi di kantin,

"Kenapa'sih kau kan juga meminjam cd dari ku" runtuk Naruto, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sahabatnya yang ia tanyai tadi

"Aku baru dapat cd baru dan bagus kemarin saat mencari-cari koleksi baru bersama Hidan senpai" ucap Naruto lagi pada Sasuke "Dan aku berjanji tidak akan meminjamkan pada teman sekelas kecuali kau teme"

Sasuke yang penasaran tiba-tiba bersemangat mendengar itu, biasanya jika Naruto sudah begitu berarti cd hentai yang ia miliki memang sangat bagus.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan yang satu ini teme, selain karakternya cantik dan seksi tentunya... seiyuu'ya kali ini sungguh luar biasa, sepertinya sih seiyuu baru karena aku baru pertama kali melihat nama seiyuu'nya" jelas Naruto yang mendapat respon anggukkan semangat dari Sasuke

"Baiklah, hari ini aku piket jadi setelah piket aku akan langsung ke rumah mu" tukas Sasuke,

Naruto mengeluarkan sengiran lebar mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu"tentu, aku jamin tidak menyesal,teme"

"-oh Hinata-chan, ohayou" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Hinata—teman sekelasnya yang duduk didepan Sasuke beberapa minggu ini,

"O-Ohayou... Naruto-kun, Uchiha-kun" jawab Hinata sedikit terbata,

'Uchiha-kun?' inner Sasuke

Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto itu rahasia umum dan sepertinya hanya Naruto yang masih tidak peka dengan berita itu, Hinata adalah murid pendiam dikelas, selain pendiam dia juga murid terpintar setelah Sasuke dari angkatannya, Hinata tidak penyendiri Hinata memiliki beberapa temna dekat seperti Sakura, dan Ino tapi mereka tidak dikelas yang sama, dan juga entah sial atau apa Hinata mendapat kelas yang anak perempuannya sedikit.

Tempat duduk kelas di kelas 2-3—kelas Naruto selalu dipindah setiap 3 minggu sekali, jadi disinilah Hinata duduk didepan murid yang sama seperti Hinata, tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak bersama teman-temannya, tapi Sasuke masuk ke daftar siswa popular karena tampangnnya yang diatas rata-rata, Sasuke ada dipertingkat ke 1 jika di urutkan. Hinata tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke,jujur dia hanya memperhatikan Naruto sejak kelas 1, tau Sasuke'pun baru kelas 2 ini karena saat itu diawal masuk kelas 2 Hinata menjadi teman sekelompok Sasuke di pementasan drama kecil-kecilan untuk pelajaran seni.

 **-SASUKE POV-**

Aku lihat jam dinding dikelas sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, karena piket aku pulang lebih sore dari biasanya, setelah mengunci kelas dan berniat menaruh di loker kunci kelas aku bergegas ke rumah Naruto, tidak terlalu jauh cukup 10 menit dari pemberhentian bus di depan sekolah

"Oi, dobe mana cd'nya" aku langsung saja meminta

"Sabar sebentar teme aku lupa menyembunyikan cd itu" Naruto akhirnya dapat cd berunya setelah mengacak-ngacak isi kamarnya. Cd hentai itu sudah ditangan ku sepertinya ini memang baru dan dari karakternya yang baru pertema kali aku lihat,

"ini sudah lengkap jadi tidak ada episode 1 atau berpart karena katanya sih special edition, tidak akan di buat copyan baru karena seiyuu'nya sangat istimewa dan hanya akan melakukan sekali saja, karakternya'pun di gambarkan persis seperti seiyuu'nya" terang Naruto saat aku melihat-lihat daftar nama seiyuu yang ada,

nama 'Lavender' menarik perhatian ku, hanya namanya yang bertulisan inggris di deretan seiyuu, jangan-jangan dia adalah seiyuu yang baru itu, dia seiyuu untuk pemeran utama, ah benar dia seiyuu baru yang misterius itu

"-teme" suara Naruto membuyarkan pikiran ku,

"Hn"

"Siapkan tisu banyak ku yakin kau akan puas dan mastrubasi hebat"  
"apa sepeti itu?" tanya ku penasaran

Naruto mengangguk "Suaranya sungguh beda, seksi sangat ero tapi lembut di saat bersamaan, aku pasti akan membayar berapa'pun untuk memiliki cd seiyuu itu lagi jika dia mengisi suara di cd lain"

"Aku kira itu berlebihan dobe"

"Cih, Sasuke sialan lihat saja sendiri, pemeran utamanya sangat cantik tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya"

"tidak mungkin, mereka hanya animasi, khayalan liar mu pasti sudah mengacaukan pikirannya" ucap ku asal,

"Sudah aku mau pulang dulu, lusa akan ku kembalikan pada mu"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan teme"

Aku sudah duduk didepan laptop kesayangan ku, siap untuk menonton cd baru milik Naruto, semua sudah aku cek dari pintu kamar, _earphone_ sudah ku siapkan juga, aku tidak mau kejadian beberapa bulan lalu menimpa ku lagi, saat itu aku sedang asyik dengan koleksi baru Naruto, saking semangatnya aku lupa mengunci pintu dan saat aku sudah asyik dengan 'adik' ku tiba-tiba baka aniki membuka pintu dengan asal dan tertawa lebar melihat ku dengan anime hentai yang ku tonton

'Kunci pintu dulu otoutou ku yang manis, kalau ibu yang membuka bagaimana,huh' katanya sambil menahan tawa, sungguh aku malu dan menjadi bahan candaan baka aniki ku sejak itu, apa salahnya sih jika anak laki-laki menonton hentai? Tidak salah'kan? Baka aniki itu juga pasti memiliki koleksi porno cukup banyak mengingat Kisame sahabatnya itu bermuka mesum tingkat kecamatan Ame.

Kembali ke laptop ku, anime'nya sudah mulai, dari judulnya sih menarik ceritanya tentang anak gadis yang tinggal bersama kakak tiri, mungkin harem (kayak diabolic lovers aja yah konsepnya tapi plot ganti, vampire ganti manusia, dan karakter utama ganti).

Keringat dingin sudah menjalar di pelipisku, aku bisa merasakan sesak di bawah sepetinya 'adik' ku sudah bereaksi, karakter anime ini persis seperti yang Naruto katakan, suaranya sangat seksi tapi lembut secara bersamaan. Sekarang sudah masuk ke adegan _sex_ nya, inilah yang ku tunggu, karakter utama bernama Hime, dia sangat seksi dengan dada besar dan rambut panjang ungu mudanya, mungkin ini alas an seiyuu baru itu menamai Lavender sebagai nama samaran. Adega selanjutnya sudah membuatku panas dingin, adegannya sekarang di dapur dengan Hime tidak memakai apapun-telanjang hanya apron ungu muda yang menutupi bagian depan tubuh telanjangnya.

Dengan salah satu kakak tiri aku lupa siapa namanya—karena cukup banyak, mengelus dada besar Hime dari luar apron dan membuat Hime mendesah pasrah dengan perlakuan kakak tirinya, desahan kecil si Hime saja sudah membuat 'adik' ku berdiri, celana ku sudah ku tanggalkan dan siap untuk melakukan aktifitas jari saat sudah masuk ke adegan utama.

'ahh sialan hebat juga seiyuu ini' gerutu ku, tidak salah Naruto menyimpannya sembunyi-sembunyi

'Ahh Sasu-kunhhh' desah Hime, sialan kenapa nama salah satu pemeran Sasuna,sangat mirip dengan nama ku,ini terasa dia mendesah namu, sial, sial

'S-Sasu-nii sanhh' ah aku bisa gila, 'ahh'

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"Otoutou ku sayang sedang apa kau di dalam hah" aku bisa dengar suara ketukan keras dan baka aniki itu memanggil ku, ah masa bodoh 'adik' ku belum keluar sebentar lagi

'nghh sialhh' aku mendesah pelan saat 'adik'ku berhasil keluar untuk ke 3 kalinya, benar-benar sialan Naruto dan cd ini.

Setelah aku membersihkan tisu dan merapikan baju, celana, dan laptop ku aku membuka pintu dan ternyata baka aniki masih setia berdiri disana

"Apa"

"Ibu menyuruh ku memanggil adik kesayangan ku untuk makan malam" ucap Itachi sambil melirik ke dalam kamar, dia sudah tau aku berbuat apa jika sudah lupa makan malam

"Puas huh? Sejak datang tadi pintu terus terkunci" ucapnya geli

"Diam! Minggirlah aku mau makan"

"Temeeeee" Naruto memanggil sahabatnya yang baru saja ingin masuk kelas

"Hn,ada apa"

"Hei, hei bagaimana cd'nya? Oke tidak? Hihi"

Aku memeluk bahu Naruto "kau berengsek sialan, cd itu sungguh luar biasa",

Raut wajah Naruto seketika cerah "Benarkan yang ku bilang ! kau tidak akan menyesal teme"

"Aku harus tau siapa si'Hime' itu" ucap ku lagi

"Hoi, kenapa sangat serius,huh? Kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan 'Hime' ya?"

Aku mengangguk, 2 malam ini aku terus bermimpi basah tentang si Hime itu, sialnya lagi aku terus mastrubasi jika mendengar suara Hime saat menontonnya berkali-kali

"Pe-permisi,Naruto-kun" tiba-tiba aku menoleh kearah suara, aku seperti tau dengan suara itu, itu suara 'Hime' tapi saat aku menoleh yang ku lihat hanya gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut kepang dua dan baju seragam kebesaran, si Hyuuga

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, maaf kami menghalangi pintu ya, hehe"

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun, Uchiha-kun" sapanya

"Hn"

"ti-tidak menghalangi kok, a-aku yang terburu-buru" ujarnya lagi dan memasuki kelas. Dan aku kembali membicarakan si 'Hime' dan seiyuu'nya itu.

 **-AUTHOR POV-**

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh bermain apa saja asal bola atau perlengkapan olahraga langsung dikembalikan ke ruang penyimpanan, Mengerti?!"

"Ha'i sensei" jawab murid murid, setelah pengambilan nilai untuk basket murid-murid diperbolahkan untuk bermain apa saja.

Naruto dan Gaara sudah membentuk tim sendiri untuk bermain sepak bola dilapangan, dengan 5 orang 5orang mereka mulai bermain,

"Oi Gaara jaga oper pada ku" Kiba mengangkat tangan menandakan dia diposisi kosong, Lee berusaha mengejar Kiba yang sudah menerima operan dari Gaara

"Sasuke jaga Lee!' Gaara memberi arahan pada Sasuke "Temeeeee tak akan ku biarkan" Naruto berlari kea rah Sasuke yang sudah berhasil men _steal_ bola dari Lee. Sasuke di kepung oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto, tidak ada pilihan selain mencoba mencetak dari tempatnya yang lumayan jauh, jika terlalu keras mungkin akan sampai ke luar lapangan tapi jika tidak di tendang sekarang mungkin akan direbut, dengan sedikit ragu Sasuke menendang bola itu kencang dan tida sesui keinginan.

Perkiraan pertamanya benar, bola kini sudah keluar lapangan dan ternyata sialnya memakan korban, buka kaca gedung sekolah melainkan gadis dengan seragamnya memegang lututnya yang berdarah karena kena hantaman bola yang cukup keras,

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke lekas menghampirinya,

"Ah.. Uchihakun, a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Apaynya yang tidak apa-apa" gumam Sasuke setelah melihat darah keluar dari lutut si gadis,"Oi teman-teman aku berhenti ya, aku akan membawa Hyuuga ke ruang kesehatan sekarang"

"ti-tidak perlu Uchiha-kun aku bi-bisa—kyaaa" Hinata merasa badannya diangkat oleh dua tangan kekar, dan benar Sasuke sudah menggendongnya _bridal style_ menuju ruang kesehatan, tanpa membantah Hinata akhirnya pasrah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku Uchiha-kun, aku ya-yang tidak melihat-lihat ja-jalan" ucap Hinata pada Sasuke yang mulai membersihkan lututnya yang berdarah,

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, lagi pula aku yang membuat mu jadi seperti ini" ucap Sasuke masih fokus dengan luka itu "ah Anko sialan itu kenapa pergi saat sepeti ini sih" gerutu Sasuke lagi

"Ti-tidak apa-apa aku bi-bisa sendiri Uchiha-kun"

"ahh i-itai" desah Hinata tanpa sadar, dikarenakan Sasuke terlalu keras menekan kapan pembersih itu Hinata tanpa sadar mendesah kesakitan

'oi,oi,oi apa-apaan kau Sasuke, kenapa suara si Hyuuga ini jadi seperti desahan 'Hime' tidak,tidak ini pasti gara-gara cd itu, tidak!'

"Ahh tu-tunggu Uchiha-kun kau terlau keras menekan kapasnya"

"e-eh? Ooh maaf, maaf" Sasuke langsung memelankan tekanannya, Sasuke mendongak kearah Hinata, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata degan jelas dengan jarak 30cm itu, Hinata memiliki kulit putih bersih sepeti susu, dengan rona merah alami di pipi gembilnya,bibirnya yang tipis dan hindug mancung mungilnya sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan, dan rambut berwarna indigonya yang di gerai membuat ia tambah cantik,

'tunggu, di gerai?'

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan melihat Hinata yang juga menaikkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri "Ada apa,U-Uchiha-kun?"

'dada besar? Hey aku tidak tau Hinata memiliki dada yang besar, yang biasanya tidak datar sih, tapi kenapa seragamnya kali ini..'

"Kenapa dengan dada mu?" ah bodoh salah pertanyaan,

"E—eeeh? Etto, um" rona merah menjalar ke wajah gadis mungil didepan Sasuke.

"Aku..aku lu-lupa membawa kemeja atasan ka-karena terburu-buru dan a-aku meminjam p-punya I-ino-chan yang seukuran dengan ku, ta-tapi yah karena da-dada ku, itu um"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sasuke, pikiran Sasuke sudah tercampur aduk dengan banyangan 'Hime' yang ada di cd hentai milik Naruto

' _karakternya'pun di gambarkan persis seperti seiyuu'nya'_ tiba-tiba kata-kata Naruto beberapa hari lalu tentang si 'Hime' terngiang di kepalanya, dada besar, rambut panjang, pipi merah merona, suara lembut, tidak salah lagi itu si 'Hime' tapi yang didepannya ini Hyuuga Hinata, anak pendiam dan pintar di sekolah

"Panggil aku Sasuke" ujar Sasuke,

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? Tapi kita tidak-"

"Sudah, panggil saja Sasuke"

Hinata menggangguk heran "Baiklah, Sa-Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

'oh tidaaak benar-benar mirip tapi sedikit berbeda sih'

"Hinata"

"Y-ya? Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Mendesahlah"

Wajah Hinata kembali menjadi merah padam "A-apa tu-tunggu! Sa-Sasuke-kun a-aku tidak mengerti"

"sudahlah, mendesah saja"

"Tidak mau!" jawab Hinata dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi,

"Mendesah saja, atau mau ku bantu?"

Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata yang sudah kelabakan dan langsung memeluk Hinata dari samping, tangannya yang usil mulai meremas dua dada besar milik Hinata cukup keras dan berhasil membuat Hinata mendesah

"ahh S-Sasuke-kunhh"

Sasuke terdiam, dia yakin sangat yakin dengan hal itu "Jadi Lvender, huh?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata, Hinata sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah Sasuke

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Sa-Sasuke-kun"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tau itu kau Lavender.. pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat karakter itu, ternyata itu kau ya... dan lagi baju kebesaran itu menutup dada besar itu ya"

"Ka-kau... dasar mesum!"

Sasuke terkekeh "Aku? Mesum? Benarkah? Siapa yang lebih mesum? Aku atau kau? Lavender? Si seiyuu misterius dengan desahan yang mampu membuat ku gila sampai-sampia mimpi basah bercinta dengan mu, Hime"

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia ketahuan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri, dia tidak menyangkan seorang Sasuke, murid terpintar seangkatannya menonton cd hentai yang Hinata ikut serta sebagai seiyuu pemeran utama.

Hinata bukan seorang seiyuu seperti seiyuu tetap, Hinata hanya tidak sengaja bertemu produser untuk anime hentai terbaru yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara lembut Hinata saat jalan-jalan bersama Hanabi dan Ino di Shibuya, juga karena karakter utama yang ternyata sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Mereka bilang akan membayar Hinata dengan harga yang fantastis untuk seorang seperti Hinata, karena produser itu belum juga mendapatkan suara yang pas untuk pemeran utama, Hinata awalnya menolak tapi Ino malah menanda tangani surat cek bayaran Hinata dan mengatakan sebagai pengalaman. Dengan syarat nama Hinata di ganti dan identitasnya tidak di beri tahu.

"Mendesahlah untuk ku, Hime" pinta Sasuke lagi,

"Tapi, Sasuke-kunhh ahh" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke kembali meremas dada besar milik Hinata lagi,

"Kau tau Naruto itu sahabat ku'kan? Kalau dia tau kau seorang seiyuu anime hentai bagaimana'ya?"

"Ja-jangan Sasuke-kun, aku mohon jaga rahasia ini'ya?"

Tidak kah Hinata tau jika Naruto lah orang pertama yang mengenalkan cd itu pada Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan member tahu Naruto jika Hinata'lah sang 'Hime', Sasuke ingin memonopoli Hinata sendirian dan tidak akan membagi pada Naruto, maaf saja Sasuke memang egois.

Kedua tangan besar itu kembali meremas benda kesukaannya dan membuat sang empu'nya mendesah nikmat, walau kadang sang empu'nya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi desahan yang keluar sang pemilik tangan malah semakin gencar meremas benda itu,

"aah Sa-Sasuke-kunhh janganh disini mh", Hinata sedikit panik ketika Sasuke mulai berani mencium leher putih miliknya, kini mereka berdua ada di ruang kelas yang sudah sepi karena memang jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, dikarenakan Sasuke yang piket dan meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya kini disinilah Hinata, duduk diatas meja orang yang ia suka—Naruto dengan tangan Sasuke masuk kedalam seragamnya bermain dan meremas dada besar miliknya

"Taka apa Hime, tidak ada aka nada yang datang, sekolah sudah sepi"

Sasuke menjawab dan kembali menciumi leher Hinata, sudah 2 minggu—sejak Sasuke yang mengetahui identitas Hinata, mereka melakukan aktifitas mengundang nafsu di tempat-tempat tertentu di seoklah, kadang di atap, kadang di ruang ganti olahraga. Hinata tak bisa menolak sentuhan Sasuke karena Hinata tau jika dia menolak Sasuke pasti akan menyebarkan rahasia Hinata yang menjadi seiyuu salah satu anime hentai yang mulai buming di kalangan siswa di sekolahnya.

Sasuke membantu merapikan seragam Hinata yang terlanjur kusut karena ulahnya, jika sudah puas mendengar desahan Hinata, Sasuke pasti akan berhenti dan pulang. Hinata sangat kesal tapi apa daya ia tak bisa membantah,

"Kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Sasuke,

"Tidak, terimakasih Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menatap Hinata lama sebelum gadis mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya "Hah..." 'apa aku suka padanya ya' _inner_ Sasuke

Capter 2 :

"Temeeeee" Naruto menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang kembali melamun di jam istirahat

"Hn"

"Oi ada apa dengan mu,Teme? Kau melamun lagi"

"Aku tidak melamun" ucap Sasuke dingin, Sasuke tentu saja melamun sejak kejadian 2 hari lalu Sasuke merasa sangat kosong dan tidak tau arah, kejadian itu membuatnyua terus berpikir apa dia benar-benar menyukai Hinata atau hanya nafsu belaka

-flashback-

"Sasuke-kunhh" Hinata kembali mendesah saat ia merasakan lidah hangat Sasuke bersentuhan dengan dua benda kenyal miliknya "Hinata, jangan di tahan mendesahlah"

"tidakh uhh" Hinata mengeluh merasakan dada bagian kirinya sudah dimainkan oleh Sasuke.

Lagi lagi Sasuke meminta Hinata menunggunya saat selesai piket kelas,setelah selesai Hinata kembali merapikan baju seragamnya, sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, tangan Sasuke berhasil menahannya,

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" kini Hinata tak tergagap lagi bicara dengan Sasuke,

"Aku menyukai mu Hinata, maukah kau jadi kekasih ku?" ucap Sasuke jelas

Manik lavender itu membulat, tak menyangka jika si Uchiha menyukai'nya tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum miris 'lagi-lagi pernyataan palsu' batinnya

"Jika kau ingin menjadikan ku kekasih hanya karena tubuh ku sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati ku lagi, Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata, Sasuke bingung dan langsung memandang manic lavender milik Hinata

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Kau sama saja seperti anak laki-laki yang ku kenal Sasuke-kun, meminta ku menjadi kekasih mereka hanya karena tubuh ku'kan?"

"lagi pula aku yakin suka'mu hanya nafsu belaka Sasuke-kun, ketika kau bosan kau bisa mencampakkan ku dan mencari wanita lain, wajah mu tampan dan kau juga anak orang kaya" jelas Hinata lagi

"Itukah yang selama ini kau pikir tentang ku Hinata?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri Sasuke-kun, aku...aku hanya boneka pemuas nafsu mu, kau tak menyukai ku dari lubuk hatimu, apa kau pikir kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku jika si Hime tidak ada? Apa mungkin seorang culun seperti ku menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran tampan? Tanyakan'lah pada dirimu sendiri Sasuke"

"Kau membantah ku? Kau tau'kan rahasia mu di tangan ku" sedikit ancaman di nada bicara Sasuke, tapi Hinata tak takut dia lelah jika terus seperti ini.

Berminggu-minggu Hinata dimonopoli oleh Sasuke, dengan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya membuat Hinata gila, dia gila akan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke dan bahkan sekarang Hinata lupa perasaannya pada Naruto, Sasuke tak hanya memonopoli tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya

"Aku sudah tak peduli Sasuke-kun, kau mungkin akan membeberkan rahasia ini pada orang-orang tentang pekerjaan yang menurut ku tak bisa ku banggakan walau aku mendapat uang banyak, tapi aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku tidak bisa jika seperti ini terus"

Sasuke menarik tangan mungil Hinata hingga sang empu'nya tertabrak dada bidang didepannya

"Aku menyukai mu Hinata" ucapnya lagi degan jelas "dan aku mencintai mu,Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata, air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi masa bodoh dengan Sasuke yang akan semakin mempermainkan hatinya

"A-Apa yang kau katakana?"

"Aku mencintai mu, Sasuke-kun tapi kita tidak bisa bersama, rasa suka mu dan rasa suka ku berbeda dengan mu... jangan melakukan hal bodoh dengan menjadikan aku kekasih mu, kau hanya akan menyakiti ku Sasuke-kun, carilah wanita yang benar-benar kau sayangi"

Hinata berjinjit dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir itu, bibir Sasuke. Tak ada ciman panas hanya ada kecupan hangat dari bibir Hinata, dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi merah'nya

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini Sasuke-kun, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang"

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di kelas, di kepalnya tangannya menahan kesal, kenapa ia tak bisa menahan Hinata? Mengapa ia tak bisa menjelaskan pada Hinata bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Hinata? Tak tau'kah Hinata bahwa ialah satu-satunya gadis perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya? Gadis yang mampu membuatnya begitu egois bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri?

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata" gumamnya.

-flashback off-

Gadis bersurai indigo itu memandang lapangan sekolah dengan tatapan kosong, ia teringat kembali saat pertama kali Sasuke menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan

"tidak seharusnya aku begini" ucapnya dengan nada pelan,

"begini bagaimana?" Manik lavender itu membulat mendengar suara bariton seseorang di belakangnya "Kau membuatku gila Hinata"

"S-Sasuke-kun"

"Apa kau masih tidak yakin dengan perasaan ku? Apa aku... tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih mu?"

"Ku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu Sasuke-kun"

"Aku menyukai mu Hinata! Kau! Kau satu satunya gadis yang membuatku gila! Dan kau! Aku mencintai mu, Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke, bisa ia lihat keseriusan di tatapan tajam Sasuke

"Aku tidak tau Sasu-"

 **Grep**

"aku mohon... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata erat, bagaikan benda yang sangat ia sayangi dan tak ingin disentuh siapa'pun

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Percayalah padaku Hinata,aku tidak akan membuat mu kecewa, aku... tidak pernah menjadikan mu boneka pemuas nafsu ku Hinata, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, aku menginginkan mu , aku menyukai mu"

"A-aku tau Sasuke-kun, maaf aku-"'

 **Cup**

Hinata merasakan hangat bende lunak yang menabrak bibirnya, sentuhan hangat Sasuke kembali ia rasakan dan ini sedikit berbeda karena ia dan Sasuke sudah tau perasaan masing-masing, perasaan suka, sayang dan menginginkan satu sama lain

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau kekasih ku kan?"

"Ha-Hai'i" jawab Hinata dengan rona merah di pipi gembilnya

"ah syukurlah, nah Hinata aku ada satu permintaan"

Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran "apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh itu, mendesahlah Hinata, aku merindukan desahan mu,Hime"

"E-EH?"

 **-END-**

 **Pffttt apa-apaan ini haha**

 **Yosh udah end yah maaf jika kurang memuaskan hati para readers tertjintah 3**

 **Makasih sudah mau baca fict ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
